CAPTURED
by rashell-jordan
Summary: when Rashel and Ash get captured by Hunter what will happen? not very good summary
1. Chapter 1

CAPTURED

I do not own night world!

Rashel's prov

I sat there crying. Why you ask. Well Quinn was gone and I got captured by the one and only Hunter Redfern. I was so soar from them beating me with a baseball bat. I wish I could talk to Quinn. I'm laying on the floor with Ash.

Did I mention Ash was with me the whole time. I can't tell if he is alive or dead.

"Ash?"

"Yes?"

"Are you ok?

"Yes. But are you? You had a worst beating then I did."

"If I said yes I would be lying."

"Shut up you two" the guards yelled together.

_So did you like it or not? This is going to be difficult for me because I'm in a hospital. I will try my best to update._


	2. chapter 2

Quinn's prov

"Where in the hell is Rashel" I was now screaming.

"I have no clue her and Ash went on a mission and never came back" Thierry said as smooth as he could. Quinn was pacing back and forth. He was pissed as ever. He already broke 3 lamps, 2 vases, and 10 doors. He was way passed pissed.

Rashel's prov

I was now freaking out. They took Ash away and I could feel Quinn was pissed. I have no clue what they want.

"Come on kitty kat. We don't want you late for the meeting." The guard said. I didn't fight I was way to soar but if I had felt better they would be dead.

"look here comes THE CAT. I see she has lost her fight for freedom." Hunter said. "We are going to set the human lover free but we keep the girl."

I heard someone gasp and then I saw Ash trying to fight his way out.

Ash's prov

When I woke up Mare was crying. Why was she crying?

"Mare are you ok" I asked. She looked up and practically jumped me.

"I'm so sorry. Ash I love you so much." She was babbling on and on.

"Mare did Rashel get back?" she shook her head no. "SHIT".


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me sooo long I'v been busy. I also JUST found out my mom died. Which is good 4 me not to be mean or anything but she put me in the hospital 15 this year soo far. So on with the story.(:**

Ash's prov

"THIERRY! I know who has Rashel." I was yelling really fast.

"WHAT? Who then?" Thierry sounded frustrated.

"Hunter and she we wont last to much longer for how bad she is hurt."

It went on and on like this for hours. I didn't know where Quinn was until I heard a huge **BAM.** Quinn had busted a window and at the exact time a vampire came through it.

He said that they will get Rashel back in 3 hours but we have to fight for her. Of course Quinn was soo mad he was trying to kill the guy.

Rashel's prov

Ash was gone. That's good. Right now I'm in a bed room that is all neon orange. Some guy had just told me that I might be going home. I think he is lying.

I was now watching Thierry, Ash, Morgead, Galen, Keller, some others that I did not know. And the last Quinn. They were bring me from the truck.

THEY WERE GOING TO FIGHT FOR ME! I might not be able to speak (she lost her voice) but I will not let them do this.

I started to try to fight. But these were big guys. Then I finally broke free in the middle of the fight. That's when I blacked out.

Hunters prov

She had just got free and then she blacked out and now she is gone? GONE!

I'm going to kill those guards.

**Like I said before sorry it took soooooooooo long.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm going to skip ahead 1 week they won the battle and rashel has not woke up yet.**

**Quinn's prov**

I was sitting there in Rashel's room waiting for her to wake up. It had been a week since I had got her back from HIM. She hasn't woke up yet and its making me insane.

"John" a weak voice said that snapped me out of my daze. It was Rashel.

"yes?" I asked

"where am I?"

"home." I said with a smile. She smiled back at me. We had a very long talk for no reason.

Rashel"s prov

Quinn and I had fell asleep together on OUR bed. It had been 3 weeks since the kidnapping thing. I was now pregnant. OH GREAT!

But I was finally home with my love.

**I'm done with this if you want me to write a sequel just tell me. K? see ya ****!!!!!!!!!!! Just so u know Quinn and Rashel go married before this all happened. **


End file.
